


Take Off Your Mask ...

by maypoison



Series: Loki One Shots [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Prince Loki, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Imagine you are at a masquerade ball on Valentine’s Day in Asgard, and Loki asks you for a dance. You and everyone else don’t know it’s him until he removes his mask, and then he asks you to be his Valentine’s kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Off Your Mask ...

Standing at the side of the ballroom, you were mesmerized.

Beautiful men and women swung and glided around the floor, dancing to the music rising from the small band hidden away in the corner of the massive room. Odin seemed to have spared no expense for the celebration, but you knew that it was Frigga that was truly behind the masterpiece of a masquerade.

You pulled at your mask awkwardly, trying to pay attention to the young man in front of you. He was talking about his family, or you at least thought he was. The costume you were wearing, whilst stunning, was not practical in the least. The corset was digging into your sides, and the mask kept moving around on your face every time you spoke, or even blinked. You fought the urge to just rip the thing from your face, and tried to remain as dignified as the other members of court.

You were the only daughter of a minor Lord, so knew mostly everyone at the ball, and everyone knew you. The young man before you also had important parents, and so had immediately approached you when he saw you were alone, no doubt pleased as you had been to see a familiar face. But after at least an hour of endless chatter, you were bored, and longed to dance.

Your companion had merely laughed at that suggestion. “I’m sorry, I’m really not one for dancing.”

“Oh.” You replied simply, trying not to outwardly pout in disappointment.

“If you will permit me to cut in, I could offer the Lady a dance.”

Both you are your companion turn, startled for a moment until you find the source of the voice.

“Of course.” The young Lord says with a smile, as the gentlemen walks forward. He moves out of the way, allowing your new companion to stand directly in front of you.

There was something oddly familiar about him, and you couldn’t help but stare. His eyes were a stunning green, and they matched his waistcoat perfectly.

“Shall we?” You nod, unable to form a response that wouldn’t embarrass you.

Walking side by side, you try to think of something intelligent to say, but are unable to think of anything. You turn to face each other in the middle of the ballroom, and as the music begins to change into a new song, Loki gently places his hand on your waist. You were surprised at how suddenly your body reacted to the man’s touch. You had barely said a word to each other, yet your breath had left you in a rush, and your cheeks were burning.

The gentlemen smiles, and you remain quiet as you both follow the other dancers around you, keeping in time with the traditional Asgardian movements. As you part for a moment, and stand opposite each other, you try and regain your composure. You reach up quickly, altering your mask once again. As your dancing partner makes his way back towards you, you notice that he was laughing.

“They are slightly uncomfortable aren’t they?” He says, pointing at his own small golden mask.

You come together once again, placing your arm on his shoulder, and our hand in his.

“Yes.” You laugh, and your partner smiles, his eyes creasing with mirth.

“You have a beautiful smile …”

You blush furiously, and for the first time during the evening, you were grateful for the mask hiding the majority your face.

“Thank you.”

Just then, the young man looks around conspiratorially, gazing quickly at the other dancers around you. You watch, confused, before he turns back to you with a wicked smile.

“I’ll remove my mask, if you will.”

You laugh quietly, causing a few heads to turn in your direction. “I don’t think that’s allowed.”

“That’s never seemed to deter me …” Your companion mutters.

He begins to slow his movements, before you both stop dancing altogether. Reaching up, the man quickly removes his mask, and you do the same. As you look back up to your smiling companion, you suddenly recognise him.

“You’re Majesty.” You immediately sink into a deep curtsey, and kick yourself inwardly for not recognising him earlier.

It was Loki, the Prince of Asgard himself, and you had been dancing together. Surely, the court would be speaking of this for months …

“Please, don’t.” Loki says, almost with a sigh, as he reaches forward to gently pull you up from your curtsey.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t recognise you.”

“I think that is the point of the masks My Darling.” Loki laughs, and quickly places the small gold mask in the pocket of his long coat. By now, other people had begun to glance in your direction, and also recognised the youngest Prince. Loki seemed oblivious, still looking at you with an air of amusement. “Shall we continue?”

You look at Loki’s outstretched hand, knowing that he was offering to continue your dance. You can hear mumbling of some of the other dancers around you, commenting on the Prince. Catching the glare of one young woman in particular, you decide it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to continue your flirtatious dance.  

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind some fresh air.” You reply, trying to sound as polite as possible, even though you were outwardly turning down the Prince of Asgard himself.

Loki however, appears amused still, and merely drops his hand, and offers you his arm instead.

“May I accompany you?” The young Prince asks, and you smile and shake your head in amusement.

Surely, he shouldn’t be so brazen, especially with you. You were merely the daughter of someone at court, not at all suited to entertain royalty.

You slip your hand around the Prince’s arm, and begin to walk from the crowded dancefloor. “Of course, Your …”

“Loki. Please, just call me Loki.” The Prince interrupts, and you notice that his expression had changed. It was almost as if he was pleading.

“Loki.” You concede, smiling as you slowly make your way through the throng of dancers, and out onto the balcony.

“It is a beautiful night …” Loki murmurs with a sigh as he gazes up.

“That it is.” You agree, standing awkwardly a little way behind the Prince.

Sensing that you were not next to him, the Prince turns. You worry for a moment that he would admonish you, but he merely appears exasperated.

“I won’t bite.” The Prince teases, holding out a hand to you.

“So it is true what they say about you …” You murmur, as you stand next to the man, leaning over the stone balcony.

Loki raises an eyebrow, tempting you to continue. “The ladies in court seem to think that you are a …” You pause, trying to find the right word. “temptress.”

Loki laughs freely, moving slightly closer to you. “That is not the worst that could be said of me My Darling.”

My Darling? He had called you that twice now. Surely, he didn’t truly mean it. It was just an endearment to be polite. It didn’t mean anything …

“I don’t know your name.” Loki says suddenly, and you realise with some surprise that the Prince was almost talking to himself.

You tell him quietly, and he breaks out into a wide smile. “Your father is a member of my father’s court.” Loki continues, and you nod, amazed that the Prince had remembered.

“Yes” Is all you can think to say in response.

Loki seemed to find your sudden awkwardness amusing, and leans even closer towards you, his face only a small way from your own.

“Will I see you in court?” He asks, almost in a whisper.

“Yes …” You breathe back, and the Prince smiles once again.

“Good.”

Suddenly, Loki leans even closer, hovering his lips above your own. You move to close the distance, accepting the man’s invitation. It was a chaste kiss, merely a touching of lips, but it still made your heart beat faster, and your eyes close of their own accord.

Breaking away, you almost grin with glee when you notice that Loki himself appeared flushed, and was barely managing to keep an enormous smile form his face.

“Would you like another dance My Lady?”

“Yes, Loki.” You reply honestly, taking the mans offered arm, and striding side by side into the ballroom, laughing all the while as the Prince murmurs jokes into your ear.

Surely, this was going to be a wonderful evening.


End file.
